


in the roses

by thedorkygirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkygirl/pseuds/thedorkygirl
Summary: Two sunshine girls small enough to fithold court in an heirloom manor.





	in the roses

The garden bed is a divisional afterthought  
between two properties with no lawns.  
It is enough for a single row of shrubs  
with their mud moat held from the driveway  
by walls of concrete.

Two sunshine girls small enough to fit  
hold court in an heirloom manor. Ladies  
gowned in every color the plot offers, with  
rose hip bustles and snapdragon attendants,  
twirl about daily occupations.

Nimble fingers strand stems into archways  
and weave one, two, three bushes together.  
How do they fit there in the brambles,  
and how, cross-legged and careless, do  
they avoid the thorns?


End file.
